For treating inflammatory diseases such as infectious and/or autoimmune and/or skin diseases, pharmaceutical preparations which have to be administered in very high doses have been used so far. This represents a major load for the liver. In addition, these pharmaceutical preparations concentrate in many tissues which represents a further load for the body.
DE-A 39 12 792 and DE-A-40 17 439 disclose conjugates of the above kind which can be used for treating and/or diagnosing tumors.
Surprisingly, it has not been found that these conjugates are also suitable for treating and/or diagnosing inflammatory diseases such as infectious and/or autoimmune and/or skin diseases and/or inflammatory neovascularizations, e.g., in the cornea of the eye, without being accompanied by the drawbacks of the pharmaceutical preparations used for this purpose so far.
Thus, the above conjugates are used according to the invention for the treating and/or diagnosing inflammatory diseases such as infectious and/or autoimmune and/or skin diseases, such as psoriasis, and/or inflammatory neovascularizations, e.g., in the cornea of the eye.